Te Quiero,en la buenas y en las malas AU
by alejandraLoGa
Summary: Hermione se encuentra casada con Draco malfoy,Tienen dos hermosos hijos el pequeños Alex y la bebe Denise
1. Chapter 1

Te Quiero,en la buenas y en las malas (AU)

Los personajes que no se les hagan familiares son de mi imaginación, los demas solamente los tome prestados para escribir esta historia.

Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger tengo 28 años y nací en Londres,pero desde pequeña e vivido en Nueva York con mis padres Robret y Jane y mi hermano mayor Daniel.

Estudie Diseño de Interiores, y soy la encargada de supervisar el diseño de los apartamentos de la empresa D&M Inc….Por cierto el dueño de esa empresa es mi esposo

Tengo 4 años casada con Draco Malfoy y tenemos un hijo llamado Alexander de dos años,y estoy embarazada de 7 meses,no sabemos todavia si en un niño o una niña por lo tanto lo llamamos Pequeño Malfoy.

Nos mudaremos a londres en 3 dias,porque el padre de Draco abrio otra empresa de construccion alla y quiere que draco se haga cargo de ella por algun tiempo

05:30am

Pov' Hermione

Desperte por que el pequeño malfoy estaba muy inquieto,me levante de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Draco. Me dirgi al cuarto de Alex,estaba sentado jugando con su peluche.

-Mamá,mamá-

-Hola mi amor, ya no tienes sueño-

- Ya no mama-

-Quieres que mamá te cargue verdad,pero no le diremos a papa,por que sabes que no le gusta mucho te este cargando-

Bajamos las escaleras con cuidado y nos dirigimos a la cocina por un poco de leche,nos sentamos en el sillon

-Mama,cuando nace el bebe,bebe-dijo andrew tocando mi vientre

-Ya falta poco para que nazca y podras jugar con el-

Pov Draco

Desperte y no senti a hermione,me levante asustado y fui a buscarla al cuarto de mi hijo pero no los encontre. Vi la luz de la sala encendida y baje las escaleras los encontre acostados en el sillon

-Que hacen despiertos?-pregunte

-El bebe no me dejaba de moverse y fui a ver a Alex lo encontre despierto y decidimos bajar por un poco de leche

-Papa,papa,-dijo alex alzando los brazitos para que los cargara.

Me sente en el sillon y puse a mi hijo en mis piernas,acaricie el vientre de hermione y el bebe propino un patadita

-Creo que sera otro niño,no crees-

-Draco no empieces dijimos que no queriamos saber que era hasta que naciera, no quiero que nos pase los mismos que nos paso con alex,el doctor nunca pudo decirnos si era niño o niña,por que no se dejaba ver.

-Ok,yo solo decia

Si cuando hermione se entero que estaba embarazada de alex, nos esperamos hasta el septimo mes para saber,pero para nuestra sorpresa no se dejaba ver,así que tuvimos que esperar hasta el dia de su nacimiento el 23 de mayo a las 02:45am. Por lo tanto decidimos tampoco saber el sexo de este bebe hasta que naciera.

-Por que mejor no nos vamos a dormir otro rato el vuelo sale hasta las 12:00

-Esta bien-Vamos alex a dormir

-No no no a esta niño lo cargo yo, no puedes andar cargandolo y subier las escaleras con el

-Draco estoy embarazada no enferma

-Por eso no puedes andar cargandolo te puede hacer mal al bebe

-Ok.

Cuando ibamos subiendo las escaleras alex ya se habia que dado dormido,asi que lo deje con cuidado en su cuna y me dirgi al cuarto que compartia con hermion, que ya se encontraba acomodada en la cama,me acoste y la abrace por la espalda

10:00am

Pov'Hermione

-Draco,vamos despierta,tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en 40 minutos

-Cinco minutos mas..

Salí de la habitación y fui a cambiar a alex. Regrese y draco todavía seguía acostado

-Draco Malfoy,mas vale que te levantes en este instante, si no quieres que te eche agua fría en la cara

-Ok,mejor me levanto

-Por que siempre me haces esto,sabes que tenemos que irnos hoy y por tu culpa se nos va a hacer tarde. Mas te vale que cuando regrese ya estés cambiado.

-Pensé que tus cambios de humor solo duraban los primeros meses del embarazo

Me dirigí a la cocina donde se encontraba alex tomando su desayuno,se me antojaba una tasa de café, pero debido a mi estado no era recomendable y preferí un poco de te con unas tostadas.

-Quieres mas cereal alex-

-No mama-

-Ok, ahora por que no vas a buscar a papa y le dices que se apure-

-Si mami-

Mientras alex subía a buscar a su papa yo levante los traste sucios

Pov'Draco

-Papa,papa-

-Que paso alex-

-Mama diche que te apules-

-Ok,ya estoy listo- Vamos aya abajo antes que mama se enoje

Salimos rumbo al aeropuerto,pasamos por revisión y abordamos el avión el viaje duraba alrededor de unas 7 a Londres muy cansados y lo único que queríamos era irnos a dormir , tomamos un taxi al apartamento ubicado al oeste de Londres.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Es hora de nacer….CDM

Pov'Hermione

Ya habian pasado 2 meses desde que llegamos a londres,esta ya de nueve meses,hace unas dos semanas fuimos con el doctor Harrison el cual nos recomendo que me practicaran otra bebe naceria el 28 de Agosto.

-Estas nerviosa,Mione.- Me pregunto Ginny

-No,bueno un poco ya pase por esto hace dos años con alex, así que no lo estoy tanto.-

-Y tu con harry cuando se animaran a tener una bebe.-

-Bueno llevamos poco tiempo de casados asi que,todavia no planeamos tener uno-Te dejare descansar,es hora de que me vaya

-Adios Tia Ginny-Dijo el pequeño alex

-Adios mi amor,y portate bien-

Pov'Draco

Ya eran las 22:30pm,habia pasado toda la tarde trabajando en la nueve empresa,estaba agotado lo unico que queria era llegar a la casa y ver a mi esposa y a Alex.

-Mione ya llegue.-

La luz de la sala estaba apagada,asi que tuve que prender la de la cocina,me dirigi a la habitacion principal y encontre a Mione y a alex en brazo a mi hijo y lo fui a dejar a su cuarto,regrese y me puse el pijama. Mañana naceria nuestro bebe.

Pov'Hermione

Eran las 4 de la tarde el doctor programo la operación a las padres habian llegado hoy en la mañana,asi que se quedaron con el pequeño alex en la sala de espera.

-Estoy nerviosa,Draco-

-Vamos esto ya lo enfrentamos hace 2 años cuando nacio alex,no tienes por que estarlo estare a lado de ti todo el tiempo-

-Prometeme que no te desmayaras estas vez-

-Lo prometo-

-Buenas tardes,Señores Malfoy,vengo a prepara a su esposa-

-Esta bien-

-Necesito que usted señor..

-Draco-

-Se ponga este traje azul-

Después de un rato, ya estaba lista para ingresar al quirófano.

30minutos después un fuerte llanto inundo la sala de operaciones, ya había nacido nuestro bebe el cual era una hermosa niña. Cuando la limpiaron se la entregaron a draco, tenía sus ojos cerrados, su piel era blanca, tenía muy poco pelo color ruido.

Me subieron a la habitación donde ya estaban mis padres y con mi hijo y mi suegro.

-Que hermosa bebe-dijo mi mama

-Como se llamara mi nieta-pregunto mi suegro

-Bueno tenemos dos nombres,-

-Su nombre será Cassandra Denise Malfoy

-Mira Alex, aquí está tu hermanita-

-Cassandra-Dijo Alex

Pov'Draco

Tuve que acompañar a la enfermera al registro de nacimientos, me entrego una hoja color verde la cual me pidió que llenara

Apellido: Malfoy

Nombre(s): Cassandra Denise

Fecha de nacimiento: 28 de Agosto del 2010

Nombre del padre: Draco Malfoy Edad: 30 años

Nombre de la Madre: Hermione Jane Granger Edad: 28 años

Cuando termine de rellenar la hoja de la entregue a la enfermera, me fui directo a la habitación donde se encontraba hermione, mis suegro y mi padre ya se había ido también Alex. Mañana regresarían.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3. Bienvienida a casa

POV'Draco

Hermione debia pasar 2 dias en el hospital,debia dividir el tiempo entre la oficina, el hospital y la llegaba a la casa alex no se quería despegar de mi, extrañaba a mamá. La noche anterior la mama de Hermione se había ofrecido a quedarse una noche con ella para que yo pudiera quedarme con Alex en casa.

08:45am

La puerta de madera se abrió lentamente y a través de ésta entró un pequeño rubiesito con un pijama color verde, sus pasos eran suaves para evitar tropezar y anunciar su con mucha dificultad la cama donde se encontraba draco. Se le quedo mirando esperando a que despertara,pero el como no lo hizo el pequeñin hizo de las suyas…Si le propino una buena cachetada a su padre, no fue muy fuerte pero hizo que draco desperara un poco sobre saltado.

—¡Alex! –se alarmo Draco, al ver a su hijo junto a lado de el —. ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo, acaso te sientes mal?

-No-uso una pequeña pausa,para despues continuar hablando-Pometiste que idiamos a vel a mama-

-Pense que te dolia algo,alex-

-Solo,tengo hamble,mucha, y quielo il a vel a mama-

-Ok,primero tenemos que cambiarnos,desayunar y luego ir por mama,te parece-

-Shi-

-Bueno,si me le permite usted y yo tomaremos un baño-

Vesti a Alex con un pantalon de mezclilla y una playera color azul claro. Yo me puse también un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa color verde y unos mocasines color negro

Media hora después Alex saltaba por toda la sala, ya quería ver a mama.

-Alex, por favor no brinques en el sillón, porque te puedes….rayos

Si a soto en el piso, un llanto se escucho por toda la casa

-Ya no llores, ahora tengo que ponerte algo frio en la frente para que no se te haga tan grande ese chichón-Tu madre me va a matar cuando te vea el golpe

-Quielo a mamá-

-Sí, ya sé que quieres a mamá, pero tienes que comer tu desayuno antes de irnos-

-No quielo desayuno, quielo a MAMÁ-

-Está bien, vámonos-El mismo carácter que tu madre

Nos dirigimos hacia **Chelsea and Westminster Hospital.**

**-**Papá tengo hamble-

-Ten toma tu leche y esta galleta-

-Glacias-

Llegamos al hospital,me esctacione. Me acorde que Hermione me dijo que colocara la silla para el bebe,pero se me habia olvidado así que me puse a colocarla,tarde unos 10 minutos.

-Alex no vayas a gritar cuando cuando veas a mamá,por que podrias espantar a tu lo promete-

-Shi,papá

Pov'Hermione

Draco me habia mandado un mensaja diciendo me que no tardarian en llegar

-Hermione,cuando vas a regresar a trabajar-Dijo mi mamá

-Bueno ya lo habia platicado con Draco y quedamos en que podría trabajar desde casa o trabajar medio dia-

-Por que trabajarias desde casa,que draco no te quiere ya en la oficina?-

-Mamá no es eso es que pensamos que se me haria mas facil cuidar a los niños si estoy en la casa, en vez de dejarlos en la guarderia o que alguien viniera a cuidarlos a la casa

-Y por que no los quieres dejar con alguien para que los cuide,haci trabajarias mas tranquila-

-Mira mamá no voy a discutir esto contigo,esto es entre draco y yo nada mas-

Pov'Draco

-Vamos Alex,camina ya casi llegamos a la habitación.-

-Mila papá,complale un osho a bebe-

-Quieres regalarle eso a la bebe-

-Shi,pol favol-

-Ok,vamos

-Buenos dias en que puedo ayudarles-

-Necesito ese oso que esta aya-

-Este esta bien,señor-

-Si,cuanto va hacer-

-Son £13.45

-Aquie tiene,Gracias

-Toca la puerta Alex-

-Aquie esta mama-

-Si,toca la puerta.

Pov'Hermione

Tocaron la puerta y mi mamá fue a abrir

-Mami,mila un osho para la bebe-

-Alex te dije que no gritaras,vas a despertar a la bebe.

-Hola,mi amor-Que le paso en la frente a Alex,Draco?-

-Bueno, estaba tan emocionado con venir a verte que empezó a brincar por toda la sala se resbalo y a soto al piso-

-Y le pusiste hielo-

-Sí, y tu hijo me dio tremendo golpe para despertarme-

-Hermione tengo que irme tu padre me está esperando para irnos-

-Ok, me llamaran cuando lleguen verdad-

-Claro que te llamaremos, cuida a mis nietos.-Hasta luego Draco

-Adiós Jane

-Adiós abela

-Adiós mi amor, pórtate bien-

Pov'Draco

-Que tenía tu madre-

-Estaba enojada-

-Por que si se puede saber-

-Bueno le dije que no se metiera en el asunto de cuando iba a regresar a trabajar que solo era asunto entre tú y yo.-Por eso estaba enojada

-Buenos días señores Malfoy, veo que ya están listos para irse a casa.-Solo vengo a revisarla y después vendrá la enfermera para que le ayuda a llegar a su auto.-

Perfecto ya podríamos ir nos a casa, ya quería tener a mi esposa y a mis dos hijos en casa solo para mí.

El doctor no tardo mucho, dio la alta a hermione, vino la enfermera y ayudo a que se sentara en la silla de ruedas. Tardamos mas de los normal en llegar a la casa había mucho tráfico, cuando por fin llegamos ayude a Hermione a bajar cargo a la bebe.

-Alex podrías cargar el oso de la bebe, Por favor.

-Shi-

Pov'Hermione

Extrañaba la casa, cuando por fin entramos fui a dejar a la bebe en su cuna para que descansara.

-Draco quieres que prepare algo para comer-

-No, porque no mejor no pedimos algo, así tú descansas un rato-

-Pide comida china, Por favor- Alex, puedes quieres ayudarme a acomodar unas cosas en el cuarto de la bebe-

Pov'Draco

Pasamos toda la tarde en la casa, ayudaba a Hermione con la bebe que pedía que la alimentaran cada 3 horas, le cambiaba el pañal.

Bañe a Alex y le di la merienda y lo acosté a dormir, Hermione hacia lo mismo con Cassandra optamos por poner una pequeña cuna en nuestro cuarto para que fuera más fácil alimentarla.

Nos dormimos a las nueve de la noche, apenas empezaban las desveladas y teníamos que acostumbrarnos de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. Primera noche y…. problemas en la oficina

03:00am

Pov'Hermione

Era la segunda vez que me le levantaba a darle de comer a cassandra, Draco me ayudaba a cambiarle el pañal y a dormirla.

-Ya termino de comer.-

-Si,-

-Deja yo la duermo de nuevo, ve a costarte.-

-Realmente voy a ir por un poco de agua y a ver Alex.-Sabes te ves muy sexy nada mas con ese bóxer-

-No provoques y mejor vete a ver a Alex.-

-Ok.-

Fui a ver a Alex, estaba hecho bolita abrazado de su oso, con el dedo en la boca, lo arrope y fui a la cocina por un poco de agua. Me dirige de nuevo a la habitación draco todavía seguía arrullando a la bebe.

-Tu hermosa hija todavía no se quiere dormir

-Gracias por lo de hermosa, y lo de no quererse dormir te lo saco a ti.-

-Muy chistosita.-

-Ya revisaste que su pañal no estuviera sucio-

-Sí, pero está limpio.-

Tuvieron que pasar 10 minutos hasta que Cassandra decidió quedarse dormida de nuevo, draco la acostó en la cuna con mucho cuidado para no despertarla.

Pov'Draco

Me desperté y me fije en el reloj de la mesa de noche apenas eran las seis de la mañana, Hermione estaba abrazada de mi le di un beso en la cabeza. La puerta de nuestro cuarto se abrió y entro Alex arrastrando un oso, con cuidado se subió a la cama y se quedo dormido en mi pecho de nuevo. Hoy no iría a trabajar así que podía quedarme durmiendo hasta tarde.

10:30AM

Prefecto el sol entraba por la ventana, al parecer a alguien se le ocurrió la idea de abrir las cortinas cuando su esposo y su hijo todavía seguían dormidos, Alex estaba abrazado de mí. Decidí levantarme con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo.

Entre al baño y esta hermione desvistiendo a la bebe para bañarla

-Quieres que te ayude-

-Podrías checar que el agua no está ni muy fría ni muy caliente

Hermione se encargaba de ponerle el shampoo y limpiarle con mucho cuidado el cordón umbilical de la bebe. Yo me encargue a secarla y a poner le ropa limpia. Después de eso Hermione la arropo con su mantita y la puso de nuevo en su cuna.

-Llevare a Alex a su cuarto para cambiarlo de ropa-

-Está bien-

Pov'Hermione

Estaba arreglando la cama y el teléfono de draco empezó a sonar, en la pantalla decía _Harry Potter (020)387-445-34_

-Bueno-

_-Draco, por favor no cuelgues se que dijiste que no ibas a venir a trabajar pero la verdad necesito que vengas-_

-No soy draco, Harry-

_-Lo siento Po..Podrías pasármelo necesito hablar con el por favor_

-Ok, ahora te lo paso-

-Vamos Alex deja que te ponga el pantalón

-Draco te habla Harry.-Yo término de cambiar a Alex-

-Que pasa Potter_-_

_-Draco necesito que vengas a la oficina es importante-_

-Que es lo que paso-

-_Bueno el señor Anderson hablo y necesita que se reúnan hoy, necesita hablarte sobre su apartamento algo salió mal.-_

-Quien estaba a cargo de su apartamento-

_-Tu amigo Blaise Zanbinni-_

-Necesito que este en esa reunión –

_-Creo que eso no se va a poder-_

-Por qué no se va a poder.-

_-Bueno porque Zanbinni no vino a trabajar hoy-_

-Está bien pero necesito que tú estés ahí con tu esposa ella se hará cargo de su apartamento ahora en adelante.-Llegare a las 12 está bien

-_Claro nos vemos-_

Pov'Draco

Pase unos 10 minutos hablando por teléfono. Me cambien y me puse un pantalón de vestir color negro con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, y unos zapatos color negro que combinaban con el pantalón

-Vamos Alex comete toda la fruta y podrás ir a ver las caricaturas.-

-Pelo yo no quielo fluta, Quielo Celeal.-

-No, te voy a dar cereal, no puedes comer todos los día eso . Ahora en adelante comerás un poco de fruta.-

-Que pasa aquí.-

-Tu hijo piensa en cereal todos los días , ten aquí está tu desayuno.-

-Vamos alex come la fruta y en la noche podrás comer un poco de cereal.-

-Está bien-

-Oye, draco ya que estamos desayunando podemos hablar

-De que quieres hablar.-

-Bueno se que habíamos quedado, que iba a regresar a trabajar en un mes y medio, tenemos que ver en donde vamos a dejar a nuestros hijos

- Cual es tu propuesta-

-Me gustaría que fueran a la guardería, así alex podría convivir con otros niños de su edad.-

-Sabes no me convence mucho la idea que dejemos a nuestros hijos, principalmente a cassandra es muy pequeña.-

-Entonces-

-Busca una guardería que tenga servicio de niñera a domicilio, y cuando regrese de la oficina hablamos.-Ahora me tengo que ir se me hace tarde, cualquier cosa márcame al celular

-Ok.-

Pov'Hermione

Termine de limpiar la cocina, Alex se puso a ver la tele un rato, mientras yo alimentaba a su hermana. Alex me había pedido que lo cargara poro le tuve que explicar que no podía

-Mama juega conmigo.-

-Deja le termino de dar de comer a tu hermana y la pongo en el porta-bebe para poder jugar.-

-Pelo yo quielo que juegues conmigo aholita.-

-No empieces dije que cuando terminara, Porque no vas trayendo tu juguetes.-

-No ya no quielo nada.-

-Alexander regresa acá ahora mismo.-

-No te quielo.-

Pov'Draco

Llegue a lo oficina le y pedí a Lavander que me le pidiera a Potter que fuera a mi oficina, también a Ginny y Ron. Trate de localizar a Zanbinni, pero no contestaba, era la 5 vez que marcaba hasta que contesto

-Se puede saber donde rayos estas Zanbinni-

_-Buenos días para ti también draco, creo que alguien amaneció de mal humor hoy-_

-Si por tu culpa, Donde estas-

_-Pues estoy lejos de Londres y dudo que regrese hoy-_

-Sabes en el problema que me has metido, el Señor Anderson está molesto por algo que hiciste mal en su apartamento-

_-Yo ya te había dicho que no sabía nada de decoración o diseño de interiores para eso está tu esposa ella es la encargada de eso.- Échale la culpa a ella _

-Ella no está trabajando actualmente, así que no le eches la culpa-

_-Sabes haz lo que quieras, nos vemos luego-_

La puerta de mi oficina de abrió y apareció Sarah

-Señor Malfoy, ya llego el señor Anderson, también están aquí Potter y Weasley.-

-Hazlos pasar Sarah,-

-Por favor pasen.-

-**Gracias, buenos días** Malfoy.-

-Buenos días Andrew, toma asiento.-

**-Ya sabes porque estoy aquí verdad.-**

-Por supuesto que estoy enterado.-

-**Bueno necesito que re-diseñen todo mi apartamento de nuevo, Pero no quiero que lo haga Zanbinni.-**

-Eso ya está arreglado, Ginny Weasley será la encargada de tu apartamento,-Verdad Ginny

-_Claro que si señor Anderson yo trabajare en su apartamento.-_

**-No me estas entendiendo, Malfoy no quiero a Zanbinni ni a Weasley, Quiero a Hermione Granger como encargada del diseño de mi apartamento.-Ella tiene un gusto muy bueno en diseños de interiores.-**

-Bueno creo que eso no se va a poder, ella acaba de tener a su segundo bebe y no regresara a trabajar sino dentro de un mes.-

-**Cierto, Felicidades a los dos por su segundo bebe.-**

**-**Gracias.-

**-Bueno, cuándo ella regrese a trabajar vendré y los tres tendremos una reunión sobre que quiero que le hagan a mi apartamento.-Yo me retiro que tengan una Buena Tarde.-**

El señor Anderson, será la última vez que trabaje con el, no importa que sea muy amigo de mi padre, sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas. La reunión duro menos de media hora, le pedí a Sarah que cancelara todas las citas que tenia para el resto de la semana. Me retire y me dirige a casa.

Pov'Hermione

Draco llego pasamos toda la tarde en casa, el jugaba con Alex mientras yo cuidaba a la bebe. El preparo la comida y la cena. Ginny envió un mensaje:

_Ginny W. (020)459-322-90_

_Mañana mama weasley los espera a comer, quiere conocer a la bebe, no pueden faltar. _

Pasaban mas de las 9 de la noche,Draco y yo no quedamos en el sillón de la sala viendo la tele,los niños ya estaban dormidos.

-Draco la mama de Ginny nos invito a comer mañana-

-Que?

-Lo que oíste nos invito a comer Molly,asi que iremos.-

-Pero…-

-Nada de pero iremos y punto.-Ahora vámonos a dormir que ya es muy tarde.-

Cassandra no despertó en la noche, así que pudimos descansar.


End file.
